The invention relates to a pane with an electrical connection element and an economical and environmentally friendly method for its production.
The invention further relates to a pane with an electrical connection element for motor vehicles with electrically conductive structures such as, for instance, heating conductors or antenna conductors. The electrically conductive structures are customarily connected to the on-board electrical system via soldered-on electrical connection elements. Due to different coefficients of thermal expansion of the materials used, mechanical stresses occur during production and operation that strain the panes and can cause breakage of the pane.